Osteoarthritis (OA) represents the most common musculoskeletal disorder. Approximately 40 million Americans are currently affected and this number is predicted to increase to 60 million within the next twenty years as a result of the aging population and an increase in life expectancy, making it the fourth leading cause of disability. OA is characterized by a slow degenerative breakdown of the joint including both the articular cartilage (containing the cells and matrix which produce lubrication and cushioning for the joint) and the subchondral bone underlying the articular cartilage. Current OA therapies include pain relief with oral NSAIDs or selective cyclooxygenase 2 (COX-2) inhibitors, intra-articular (IA) injection with agents such as corticorsteroids and hyaluronan, and surgical approaches.
Mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) are present in adult articular cartilage and upon isolation can be programmed in vitro to undergo differentiation to chondrocytes and other mesenchymal cell lineages. In part it is regulated by growth factors (TGFβs, BMPs), serum conditions and cell-cell contact.